Blog użytkownika:Nieznana2003/bal walentynkowy
wstałam dzisiaj 2,5 godziny przed dzwonkiem na lekcje, o godzinie 8 . Zamierzałam spać do piętnaście minut przed, jednak obowiązki biedronki nie mogły mi na to pozwolić. Z rana o godzinie 5, 30 , przed domem rozległ się straszny trzask, jakby ktoś robił budowe, ale nie, to złoczyńca tak zwany budowlaniec, niszczy wszystko swym młotem. Zebrałam się na równe jak tylko usłyszałam pierwszy łomot. Przemieniłam się, wyszłam na dach, już zarzucałam jojo, kiedy to usłyszałam znajome miał. -wcześnie dziś nabrali ochoty na walkę, nieprawdaż moja pani. Na dachu, stał nie kto inny jak ukochany czarny kot. -nie mamy czasu na pogaduchy. Zarzuciła jojo i ruszyła w stronę budowlańca. 1 godz, później po skończeniu walki. -no w miarę szybko poszło-stwierdziłam -została jeszcze jedna sprawa.-kot przysunął się do biedronki, wyjął zza pleców piękny bukiet dużych czerwonych róż.- wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji walentynek moja pani- powiedział uśmiechnięty. Biedronka przyjęła bukiet zaskoczona. -wiesz. Ja też coś dla ciebie mam.- wyjęłam prostokątne pudełeczko, przewiązane srebrną wstążką. W środku ukrywały się czekoladki, w kształcie łapek i z napisem „chat noir”. -czekoladki?- skinęłam po czym później ucałowałam kota w policzek, na co on się zaczerwienił. Bohaterka zarzuciła jojo po czym ruszyła w stronę pokoju. Na miejscu Kiedy już przebrałam się do szkoły, zaczełam dokładnie przeszukiwać swój pokój. -tiki, gdzie są ciastka dla Adriena? -marinett dlaczego ich szukasz skoro i tak już się obdarowaliście? -ponieważ, te są dla Adriena a tamte były dla czarnego kota. Acha są. Adrien po powrocie z kwiaciarni -plagg, co myślisz o tych niebieskich hortensjach dla Marinett, co? -myśle że to głupie. – Adrien spojrzał na niego z wrogością. -no bo poco kupujesz jej kwiaty jak już dostała prezent, na to wasze bezsensowne ludzkie święto. Blondyn westchnął. -och plag. To biedronka dostała od czarnego kota prezent, a marinett od Adriena jeszcze nie więc się nie wymądrzaj. Bo twoją jedyną miłością jest zważone mleko. -to ser, ignorancie. W szkole Szłam właśnie na lekcje, kiedy to jakiś zielono Oki przystojniak zatrzymał mnie przed drzwiami -udanych walentynek moja piękna.- wręczył jej bukiet. -z tobą każdy dzień jest udany.-wzięła bukiet i podarowała mu pudełko ciastek. Usiedliśmy w ławkach, po chwili weszła Alya z Nino -chej, zobacz co mam, jako prezent Walentynowy od Nino- położyła przede mną dwa bilety na koncert Jagedda Stone za tydzień pod wieżą eiffla. -łał Alya, to ekstra ale skąd Nino miał na to pieniądze. -jego kuzyn ma wujka co ma teściową co ma syna który tresuje jego krokodyla, tak przynajmniej on mi to wyjaśnił. Ja mu dałam w zmian nowe słuchawki. -genialnie. -dość już o mnie, lepiej mów co ty dostałaś. -o, ja dostałam ten piękny niebieski bukiet i….- Marinett dostrzegła między kwiatami błyszczący obiekt, odsunęła pojedyncze płatki i dostrzegła srebrną bransoletkę z pięcioma dużymi czarnymi koralikami. -o mój boże, jest cudowna, idealnie pasuje ci do kolczyków, widać że o tobie myśli-powiedziała zachwycona Alay . -chyba masz racje- zaczełam się uśmiechać oglądając moje nowo otrzymane cudo. Kątem oka spostrzegłam ukryty uśmiech na twarzy ukochanego. Weszła nauczycielka -drogie dzieci, jak zapewne wiecie dziś obchodzimy walentynki. Z tej okazji dyrekcja postanowiła zorganizować pierwszy w historii szkoły Ball Walentynowy. Zacznie się dzisiaj punktualnie o 20. 00. Obowiązuje strój formalny. Zabierzcie ze sobą drugie połówki i dobrze się bawcie. Jeśli nie macie więcej pytań otwórzcie podręczniki na rozdział 3 strona 175. Dzisiaj omówimy, powieści Jeana Geneta. Na przerwie W oddali Chloe z Sabrino -co za bezczelność żeby kazać mi się przygotować w 5 godzin. Ja na takie wydarzenie potrzebuje co najmniej 8, do tego jeszcze te wszystkie konsultacje, makijaż, fryzura. Sabrina, mdleje łap mnie, to wszystko mnie przerasta. -łał no to się nazywa bieda ducha-powiedziała przyjaciółka pobłażliwe. - Chloe ma trochę racji, jak mamy wybrać sukienki. Zakupy po szkole? Wtedy przyszły do nas Juleka i Rose -chej dziewczyny, podobno wybieracie się na zakupy i. -chętnie was zaprosimy- dokończyła Alya za Juleke. Kiedy o 14. 30 ciemno włosa wychodziła ze szkoły zaczepił ją chłopak. Uklęknął i zaczoł mówić -księżniczko, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją parą na balu. -zawsze, chętnie . - super. A przy okazji podoba ci się bransoletka? - jest prze piękna. Dziekuje. -nie tak piękna jak ta która ją nosi. Hehe. W domu -o mój borze tiki, nie mogę uwierzyć mój pierwszy bal i do tego z Adrienem czy istnieje coś piękniejszego. -rozumiem że się cieszysz. -i to jeszcze jak. Mam nadzieje że ta randka nam wypali. -co masz na myśli? -oj no bo widzisz. Ech. Zawsze jak próbuje gdzieś wyjść z Adrienem dzieje się coś nie dobrego. -podaj jeden przykład. -podam ci ostatnich pięć przykładów. Randka pierwsza, lody, po dwóch minutach od złożenia zamówienia na ulice wkroczył przestępca zajęło nam to dwie godziny więc już po randce. Randka druga, rolki, upadłam na niego an on skręcił nadgarstek przez dwa tygodnie miał bandaż. Randka trzecia, kino, eksplozja maszyny do popcornu, byłam cała w oleju więc musiałam wrócić do domu, umyć się i przebrać. Randka czwarta, park, zaatakowała nas Chloe, goniła nas aż do domu Agrestów. Randka piąta, restauracja, kelner podał nie to zamówienie i zamiast sernika dostałam ciasto z kremem orzechowym, a mam na nie straszne uczulenie więc całe usta mi spuchły i ledwie mogłam oddychać, odwieźli mnie ambulansem.ech.- padła zniechęcona na łóżko -no to się nazywa pech. -nie wiem czy to pech tiki, mam wrażenie że to jakaś randkowa klątwa. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. A potem głos mamy. -marinett, koleżanki do ciebie. Zeszłam na dół, pod drzwiami stały Alya, Juleka i Rose. Poszłyśmy na zakupy. Obeszłyśmy dwa centra handlowe i z 20 sklepów w końcu po 3 i pół godzinie znalazłyśmy. W domu, na życzenie dziewczyn, przerobiłam je wedle ich gustu. Rose miała ciemno różowo sukienkę z zielonym akcentem w niej wyglądała jak prawdziwy kwiat róży. Juleka miała długą czarną suknię z cekinami, włosy były spięte w kok. Alya miała granatową obcisłą suknię na jedno ramię do tego błyszczący biały pasek. Ja miałam w kolorze pudrowego różu sukienkę z falbankami do kolan i koronką, na bal rozpuściłam i nieco pofalowałam włosy, dołożyłam do tego bransoletkę od Adriena. 20.05 dzwonek do drzwi. -o, Adrien proszę wejdź. - Sabine otworzyła drzwi chłopakowi w smokingu. -witam, marinett jest już gotowa? -jeszcze się szykuje.-powiedział tom. wtedy odgłos szpilek schodzących po schodach. Adrien spojrzał w górę, zobaczył fiołkowo oko dziewczynę o włosach ciemnych jak noc. Zaczął się rumienić, usta otworzyły się mu z zachwytu. Dziewczyna w różowej sukni zeszła. Adrien jeszcze przez chwile nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. -pięknie wyglądasz-wydusił -ty też nieźle. -nie wierze że moja mała dziewczynka, idzie na swój pierwszy bal, i to z chłopakiem, zaraz się rozpłacze. -spokojnie Tom, będziemy silni. Marinett bała się wstydu od rodziców, więc szybko zabrała chłopaka przed drzwi. Kiedy wyszli przed piekarnie, na parkingu stała długa limuzyna odziana kwiatami, z gorylem za kierownicą. Dziewczyna staneła zapatrzona. -limuzyna? -podobno na pierwszy bal z dziewczyną należy wjechać w wielkim stylu, o to on. - ciemnowłosa spojrzała i nadal nie mogła uwierzyć- nie podoba się- dodał zaniepokojony. -nie, skąd podoba mi się, po prostu jestem zaskoczona, czy to nie za dużo? -dla mojej księżniczki, żałuje że nie jestem w stanie przychylić nieba, byś mogła je zobaczyć. Otworzył drzwiczki. Wsiadła. Przed szkoło Wysiadła z limuzyny. Podeszli Nino z Alya -łał, Mari ładne wejście.- powiedziała Alya Marinett zaczęła się rumienić. Wtedy wkroczyła Chloe, miała szeroką, długa, żółtą suknię, z falbanami, cekinami, perełkami i wstążkami, suknia miała dekolt. Do tego duży błyszczący naszyjnik z kamieniem wielości jajka, na twarzy miała jeszcze więcej make-upu niż zwykle, wyglądała bardziej jak panna młoda czy księżniczka niż dziewczyna na balu. Stojąca Obok niej Sabrina miała prostą sukienkę, długa, w kolorze morskim, nie miała opaski i okularów, zakręciła za to włosy. -o Adrien jak to miło cię widzieć, przyszedłeś z, ech, Marinett tak?- zdawała się mieć dziwnie sztuczny uśmiech na twarzy. Adrien przełknął ślinę i zaczoł mówić zaniepokojony. -umm tak, wiesz jesteśmy razem więc to trochę, oczywiste. -och oczywiście, chciałam się tylko upewnić. Za pewne znacie mojego partnera, to Harry Eden. Wkroczył przed nią ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, w smokingu. -o widziałem cie w filmie „ Piotruś Pan” Świetnie wypadłeś. -emm dzięki. -harry, zaschło mi w ustach mógł byś przynieść mi ponczu, już. – mężczyzna zawrócił w stronę stolika z napojami. -Chloe to my już pójdziemy-złapała Adriena za rękę i razem całą paczką ruszyli w stronę parkietu. -oczywiście MARINETT. – powiedziała mrocznie Chloe. Sabrina była zaniepokojona, więc zaczęła pytać. -em, Chloe, nie jesteś ani trochę zdenerwowana że nie jesteś teraz z Adrienem. Blondynka odwróciła się w jej stronę, jakby warknęła. Na twarzy zrobiła jej się wielka żyła. Zaczeła się wydzierać na Sabrine. -Adrien będzie mój, zrozumiałaś Sabrina, to tylko kwestia czasu. My Bourgeois nigdy nie przegrywamy, zapamiętaj to Sabrina, zapamiętaj. – przysunęła się tak blisko że dzielił je ledwie centymetr. Sabrina aż drżała ze strachu. Na balu Paczka stoi przy barze z milkshakami, Nino żartuje robiąc sobie wąsy ze śmietany. -drogie Ladys wybaczcie, muszę iść za potrzebą- parsknął Nino. -ja też- dodał Adrien, potem pocałował swoja panią na pożegnanie. -jakieś plany na ten wieczór.-zapytała Alya ze śmietano w ustach. -cóż liczę na swój pierwszy wolny taniec. Wiesz światła muzyka i takie tam. A co z tobą? - pocałunek o północy w pokoju dyrektora, wiem dziwne, ale podobno to przynosi wspólne szczęście na całe życie, a poza tym fajnie wygląda. -tak było napisane. -no nie dokońca, zakochani muszą się pocałować o północy w niedostępnym miejscu. A w szkole najlepszym miejscem jest pokój dyrektora, nie? Nino z Adrienem właśnie wracali z toalety. Byli ledwie siedem metrów od dziewczyn, kiedy to zaczepiła ich Chloe. -Cześć chłopaki, mogę pogadać na osobności, Adrien. -chłopie..? Adrien pokiwał głową dając przyjacielowi sygnał że sobie poradzi. Nino poszedł. Chloe zabrała blondyna na stronę i przybiła do ściany. - Emm, Chloe, o co chodzi? -zauważyłam że dużo czasu spędzasz z Marinett. -trudno tego nie zauważyć, jesteśmy w końcu parą. -no i w tym problem. -nie rozumiem. -widzisz Adrien, mam wrażenie że nie powinieneś tak, dreptać za tą cukierenką. A skupić się na kimś lepszym, na mnie na przykład. -jestem z Marinett i nic tego nie zmieni- powiedział twardo -przejrzyj na oczy zawsze będę ci się podobać, a mnie w tobie,- zaczeła się przyglądać uważnie jego twarzy- te zielone oczy, piękne muskuły , poczócie humoru, te długie blond włosy a przede wszystkim – zaczeła się przysuwać- te jędrne, duże usta. Adrien był sparaliżowany, - chej blondyna- ktoś się odezwał marinett - co znowu? Odwróciła się, stała tam Marinett z ekipo. Zrobiła groźną minę i wylała cały koktajl na drogą sukienkę Chloe, Alay dorzuciła śmietane. A Nino posypke. -osz wy. -och wybacz lodziku, tak nam przykro. – powiedziała pobłażliwie Alya -mi nie, niczego nie żałuje.-powiedziała uśmiechnięta Marinett. -uch. Chloe poszła, a Marinett zrozpaczona podbiegła szybko do Adriena i przytuliła go płacząc. -już w porządku księżniczko, nic się nie stało. – marinett tuliła mocniej. W tej samej chwili na zewnątrz -no gdzie on jest spóźnia się już godzinę. Była to 14letnia dziewczyna w beżowej sukience, zapewne drogiej, i z włosami po fryzjerze. -Nikol na kogo czekasz?- zapytała Alix -na Zacka Selwera, umówiliśmy się tutaj już półgodziny temu. -czekaj. od kiedy ty się z nim spotykasz. To jeden z popularniejszych kolesi w szkole. -umm, no nie że spotykam po prostu się ze mną umówił.- wyjęła karteczke z kieszeni. - zobacz, wrzucił mi do szawki, liścik w którym pisze żebyśmy poszli razem na bal, czy to nie cudowne. „ najdroższa ukochana, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wybierze się ze mną na walentynkowy bal. Spotkajmy się przed bramą o 21. 00, będę czekał.” -nie sądzisz że to podpucha. -o czym ty mówisz. Wtedy podeszła tak zwana Jenifer, to coś jak Chloe z innej klasy. -no proszę jeszcze stoisz nie sądziłam że przesiedzisz tu tak długo. -co masz na myśli? -serio nie zauważyłaś, sama to napisałam. W zemście za lepszy projekt na o kulturze Chin. Stoisz teraz jak głupia na środku placu i czekasz na wymyślonego ukochanego, smutne. Na razie kujonko. Odróciła się po czym wkroczyła na parkiet. Nikol opadła z sił, położyła się na chodniku i zaczęła płakać. -Nikol w porządku? – Alix położyła jej kojąco rękę na ramieniu. -ZOSTAW MNIE- krzyknęła. Alix zabrała dłoń. -daj znać jak lepiej się poczujesz. Jestem z kumplami przy barze.- Alix spojrzała współczująco na koleżankę, odwróciła się i smutna poszła. Nikol zaczeła szlochać w ramie i zastanawiać się „jak mogła?” U władcy ciem -wystawiona, oszukana, porzucona, typowy bal. Na szczęście ja czuwam i pomogę tym wszystkim biednym duszyczkom znów się odnaleźć. Leć moja mała akumo. U nikol. Akuma usiadła na jej liście od kochanka. - witaj Samuraju, od teraz daje ci moc, nie wzruszenia i braku bólu. Za to możesz go teraz zadawać innych, ranić w ramach słodkiej zemsty. -tak jest władco ciem. W sekunde przemieniła się w samuraja. Miała czerwony kombinezon z czarnymi Leginami. Włosy były długie, czarne jak węgiel, spięte w kitkę. Twarz została przewiązana opaską, miała zasłonięte oczy. wydawało się jakby postać nic nie widziała. W rękach miała dwa miecze. Po chwili rzuciła się na szkołe. U Marinett i Adriena. -przepraszam za te sprawę z Chloe. -nie szkodzi to nie twoja wina. Prawda.-Adrien się uśmiechnął. -byłaś naprawdę, twarda w starciu z Chloe. -dzięki. Właściwie to od podstawówki chciałam coś na nią wylać. He He. -rozumiem cię. Zaczeła grać muzyka do tańca w pary, wiecie wolny. -mogę prosić.- Adrien wyciągnął rękę, marinett go złapała, a ten zaczoł prowadzić ją w stronę parkietu. Kiedy byli już na środku Sali gotowi do Tańca, przez okno wskoczyła samuraj. Stłukła ciałem szybę i już była w środku. Zaczeła „rozglądać” się po Sali, kiedy „ujrzała” Jenifer, wyjęła ostrze i wycelowała w jej stronę. -ty.- powiedziała przerażająo powoli. Jenifer widząc to zaczeła biec, samuraj z zawrotną prędkością dogoniła dziewczynę, chwyciła miecz już miała zadać konkretny cios. - Adrien szybko.- dziewczyna chwyciła go za nadgarstek i zaprowadziła do schowka woźnego -tiki kropkuj. -plagg, wysuwaj pazury. Przemienili się Biedronka zarzuciła jojo, i zabrała samuraj jej miecz. -nikt nie przeszkadza samurajowi w drodze do egzekucji. Wzięła drugi miecz i zaczęła walczyć z biedronką. Kot stanął na stanowisku didżeja. -próba raz, dwa, dobra. Wszyscy uciekać jeśli nie chcecie być poszatkowani, przy okazji miłych walentynek. Po słowach kota wszyscy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu. No prawie wszyscy. Do stolika podeszli Nino z Alyo. -czarny kocie, Marinett z Adrienem gdzieś zniknęli, nie możemy ich znaleźć. -czekajcie. Marinett taka ciemno włosa, różowa sukienka, i Adrien przystojniak blondyn. -tak -aaa, wyszli dziesięć minut temu na zewnątrz, pewnie by się migdalić czy coś takiego. Tak czy siak, nalegam abyście wyszli, jeśli nie chcecie skończyć z ostrzem w ciele. Na razie. Kocur wyskoczył na czterech łapach w stronę samuraj. -idzie jakoś.- zapytał walczącą biedronkę. -niezła jest. Samuraj kopnęła biedronkę a ta wyleciała kilka metrów dalej. Spotykając się przy tym z betonową ścianą. Kot nie miał zamiaru patrzeć bezczynie, wyciągnął kici kij. Samuraj stała niczym słup nie zwracała w ogóle uwagi na kota. Gdy tak stała on uderzył ją z całej siły, w bok. Ona jednak stała jak kamień, cios jej w ogóle nie ruszył. Pociągnęła kij czarnego kota, przewracając go przy tym. Nie zwracając na nich już uwagi zabrała oba miecze, odwróciła się i zaczęła biec w stronę ofiary. -faktycznie jest dobra.- mruknął obolały kot. -no co ty nie powiesz. Powiedz nie kojarzy ci się ona z kimś. -wiesz, nie specjalnie kojarze laski które są w stanie mną pomiatać na wszystkie strony. Poza tobą oczywiście. - nie oto chodzi. Te włosy, ten głos, ten akcent, znajomość sztuk walki i szermierki. Niechęć do Jenifer. Czy to nie Nikol Grozing z 1c? -masz na myśli te ciemnowłosą, która ma ze mną lekcje szermierki i zawsze na obiad zamawia to samo. -no. Alix chyba się z nią przyjaźni możemy zapytać co i jak. Poszli przed budynek szkoły. Wszędzie szalały dzieci i nastolatki, wszyscy biegali i uciekali, między nimi stała Alix. Bohaterowie podeszli. -witaj jesteś Alix, tak? musimy pogadać. Po objaśnieniu sprawy z żartem Jenifer. Biedronka i czarny kot dowiedzieli Się też gdzie ona może być. -pewnie pojechała do domu. Ulica wieczorna 14a. -dzięki. Jenifer uciekała między przecznicami. Samuraj biegła po dachach czekając na odpowiedni moment. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna się potknęła, samuraj zeszła do niej wzięła miecz i zaczęła ją uderzać, szczęście nastolatka uniknęła ciosów. Wtedy zjawili się biedronka i czarny kot. -znowu wy, nie zamierzam się powtarzać. Dokonam egzekucji. kot zaczął szermiersko walkę z samuraj, LB zabrała Jenifer do domu. Wtedy samuraj wyjęła z kieszeni w kombinezonie kartkę od dziewczyny i lekko ją zgniotła. -nic nie rozumiecie. Przez nią uwierzyłam i teraz żałuje, ale teraz nic mnie nie zrani. Za to w zemście zranię ją. –schowała kartkę -posłuchaj, wiem jak teraz się czujesz. Zraniona, wściekła ale, musisz o tym zapomnieć i wybaczyć, nie istotne komu.-dodałam Samuraj odwróciła głowę w jej stronę, przez sekundę wyglądała na trochę zaskoczoną, ale potem zacisnęła zęby i powiedziała. -samuraj, jest niewzruszona do końca. Dokona obiecanego czynu bez zważania na cokolwiek innego.- wzięła miecze i ruszyła w stronę LB i CN. Próbowali się bronić ale żaden cios nie robił na niej szczególnego wrażenia. Skończyło się jak wcześniej, że bohaterowie są poturbowani. Wtedy biedronka używa szczęśliwego trafu. Wyłaniają się kombinerki. Biedronka zaczęła się rozglądać, kilka metrów od szkoły był plac budowy a tam świeży beton. -kocie zaprowadź samuraj na plac budowy za dwie minuty. -rozumiem że masz plan, i to nie żart. -tylko ty żartujesz w tym związku. Ruszyła w stronę placu. Weszła do betoniarki używając kombinerek. Kiedy kot był już na placu z pędzącą za nim samuraj. Kiedy stała pod betoniarko biedronka za pomącą kombinerek włączyła opcje wylewu. Samuraj była umoczona w cemencie do pasa. Dłonie też były w cemencie nie mogła się ruszyć. Biedronka Zaczepiła się za pomocą jojo na dźwigu do góry nogami aby nie utknąć w cemencie. Zabrałam jej z kieszeni kartkę i podarłam. Zostało już tylko „Niezwykła Biedronka” i wszystko wróciło do normy. W szkole po wyjaśnieniu sprawy dyrekcji. -wszystko ok. moja pani? -taaa. -wybacz liczyłem że ta randka wypali. - ja też ech, i będzie taniec i w ogóle. Kot popatrzył przysmutniały, wtedy w oku zaświeciła iskra. Podszedł do stolika DJA, włączył muzykę, światła i powiedział. -wiesz, może Adrien i Marinett nie zdążyli zatańczyć, ale biedronka i czarny kot wciąż mają szanse- wysunął dłoń- mogę prosić? Biedronka popatrzyła Na niego przez chwile zaskoczona, złapała za dłoń. Kot przysnął ją do siebie, uśmiechnął się. Zaczęli tańczyć, kręcić się. Biedronka była wpatrzona w uśmiechniętą twarz kota. Światła migotały. Po kilku minutach w środku tańca, koniec przemiany. Teraz to Marinett tańczyła z Adrienem. Pod koniec piosenki ustali. Weszła Alya z Nino. -ludzie szukaliśmy was po całej szkole. Gdzieś cie byli? -no wiesz tu i tam. -pewnie się migdalili-szepnął Nino do alya -Dobra chłopcy muszą pogadać na osobności. – Nino wziął Adriena na męskie pogaduchy. -a właśnie jest pięć po północy. Jak tam było u dyrektora. -no nie powiem, było miło, trwało to trzy minuty ale jednak. Hehe. Koniec. ciekawa historia co nie pamiętniku, musze już iść, zaraz wybieram się z Adrienem do muzeum, na razie. zapraszam do komentowania inaczej nie czy ktoś to ogląda Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania